Interlude
by El loopy
Summary: [Invisible Library series] "Scales were flickering over his skin, eyes flaring red, as he flashed his gaze over the tableaux of chaos, and froze. For it was not Evariste holding the gun, but Hu." Kai's POV of the scene in the Queen's court in 'The Lost Plot'. Kai x Irene. Oneshot.


Interlude

The shot was an off-key note in a symphony orchestra, jarring with the pristine, crystalline beauty of the Dragon court. It abruptly cut off every conversation with the swift efficiency of a blade. It was so out of place that it took Kai longer to process than he should have needed, and as he spun to face the noise he felt a surge of Dragonic rage that Evariste had dared to attack his brethren and seek revenge. Scales were flickering over his skin, eyes flaring red, as he flashed his gaze over the tableaux of chaos, and froze. For it was not Evariste holding the gun, but Hu. Irene was on the floor not moving, blood pooling out from under her, red and arterial. Evariste was on the floor beside her, half sat up, covered in her blood, trying to turn her over.

Before Kai could move, could act on either of his immediate instincts warring inside simultaneously to slaughter Hu or go to Irene, the other Dragons in the court had acted. They were not torn by emotional indecision.

The gun was ripped from Hu's grasp before he could do further damage and he was forcibly restrained. Irene was surrounded, beyond his sight now, by other Dragons and he was still frozen to the spot by indecision, by horror and fear and guilt. Evariste had pushed her out of the way, had tried to save her. Evariste whom he had assumed was the shooter, because no Dragon would _dare_…

Kai's eyes alighted on Hu, a snarl, a roar, building up on his insides. The servant's eyes widened as he was locked on by the young Prince, but he showed no remorse, merely resignation. Kai took a step forward, his nails already lengthening into claws. There would be payment for this.

"Be still."

The Queen's voice and power rang out, pressing him back into his human form. Kai blinked and shuddered, anger hot and heavy behind his eyes. In that brief pause Hu was whisked from the room by the guards, out of Kai's eyeline.

"I wish to avoid any more diplomatic incidents today."

The Queen's voice was whole and full, tinged with wry observation.

"Give him to me." It was somewhere between a command and a request, his voice still shaped with a roar that had yet to break.

"You are young," her words were cold and clipped, "so I will extend you some small leniency on this occasion, given your shock at the behaviour of a member of our kind in a Queen's court." The Queen of the Southern lands tilted her head and her eyes glittered. "Given the circumstances it cannot be anything further, since the human was merely your mentor." There was a definite suggestive intonation in her bearing and words. Almost a threat. Kai came back to himself with a shock of cold fear. With a sweep of the room he took in that he and the Queen were alone, but for a pool of blood. Too much blood. Irene's blood. His stomach twisted sickeningly, but he forced himself to bow. No one to see his slip up, as she must have intended, clearing the room so quickly. "My apologies. I did not mean to cause offence in your court. As you say, it was quite a shock."

Her lips twitched a little and he wondered if she were laughing at him. He kept his head bowed until he had gained more control over his features, control that almost snapped as he lifted his head, asking, "Irene?" and his voice cracked.

"Your Librarian is being treated by my best medical professionals." He did not miss the use of '_your_' with all its possessive nuances. "It would not be in anyone's interests for her to die."

There was a long pause as they stared each other down, choosing their words carefully.

"Will you allow me to see her?" This time it was a request and he ensured he was entirely regal and entirely deferential as he asked it.

"Is that wise?" came her ringing response and Kai felt more anger curl in his veins.

"Irene Winters has been my supervisor and mentor," he put cool, frostiness into every syllable. "It would not be respectful for me to disregard that."

The Queen inclined her head, a hidden smile behind her eyes. "Very well. You shall see her once she has been successfully treated, that is courteous. You will then go on your business." There was a studied pause. "She will not be awake."

There was nothing further he could do. Anymore would be a contradiction to his story, and whilst the Queen knew it was a front, an open admission as such would require her to take action. Kai inclined his head with a murmur of thanks, forcing his feelings to disappear entirely from his face.

* * *

His wait was to be in the Palace Library. He had certainly waited in worse places and at least he had the means to read, despite the lack of opportunity. Evariste was waiting too; consuming the air with nervous energy. Still stained with blood. Waiting for news of Irene, but more than that, waiting anxiously for the arrival of his daughter.

"They've gone to fetch her." His hands twisted, and Kai remembered that this would be their first meeting. Critically he swept his dragonic eye over the dirty, bloodied clothes of the Librarian and ordered their officially-titled escort, unofficially-titled guard, to send for clean ones.

"You don't want your daughter to see you like this," he told the man's indignation. "Unless 'covered in blood' is a safe look where you're from."

He was unable to keep the derision from his voice. He was understanding of the situation, but he still didn't like the man. Evariste's body deflated with his pride as he begrudgingly acknowledged the truth in the Dragon's words. It struck Kai how he could have been paired with a man like this, how fortunate he had been to have Irene as his mentor, and how much he was giving up. The thoughts barrel-rolled inside, striking him afresh again and again until his chest ached. When Evariste returned in clean clothes Kai felt a tension uncoil that he didn't realise he'd been holding. Apparently, proximity to Irene's blood on another was unsettling.

"Why are you not more upset?" Evariste accused, as Kai once again tried to ease into reading a book, whilst the Librarian paced.

Kai did not look up. "I am distressed that she is injured, but the Queen of the Southern lands has the best in medical scientific advances. Irene will be fine." His tongue felt heavy as he said it, weighed down with fears and doubts he could not speak or reveal. His eyes lifted from the book and cast a warning glance at their guard-escort. Evariste acknowledged his understanding with a widening of eyes.

The doors opened.

"I have been sent to fetch Ao Shung's son," the Dragon announced, "and to inform the Librarian Evariste of the safe arrival of his daughter."

The man visibly sagged with relief and Kai took the opportunity to shake his hand.

"Go. Be a good father." He dropped his voice, "and thank you for saving Irene."

There was surprise on Evariste's face, and he suddenly smiled.

"Maybe you're not as bad as the others."

They parted ways in a truce. Kai to Irene. Evariste to his daughter.

* * *

She was so still. So fragile. Her face pale and drawn in lines of what had been pain. The Queen waited in the room, a regal observer to ensure his good behaviour.

"You see she sleeps, but she lives."

Kai inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"Thank you for that. For allowing me to see her."

A human medical attendant checked and fussed around the injured Librarian. The air hummed with expectation, with a feeling of being out of place. Unwelcome. Kai cut a glance to the Queen, impassive as she was.

"I know you can wake her." His voice was low, and she replied with equal volume.

"Indeed, but it will not happen until you are gone."

This was it then. His heart wrenched. A goodbye. No apologies. No confessions.

The end.

Slowly he stepped up to the bed and made as though to sweep a finger down her face but stilled it. There was an audience. He could not behave beyond that of a student.

There was so much inside him, a river dammed with debris. He could not breath easy. He could not leave her like this. With great deliberation he let his fingers touch her cheek, felt the warmth there, and breathed a sigh of relief even as the water raged inside.

Suddenly they stilled. Clarity a sheet of ice. This would not be his goodbye. There was somewhere else he could go. With deference he bowed his head alongside hers whom he cared for far too deeply and whispered, "I shall see you later."

His abrupt, business-like, step away startled the other occupants in the room and he felt smug satisfaction at the fact.

"Very well. I shall be on my way." He bowed. "I hope the next time I should need to visit your courts it will be under better circumstances."

A smile twitched the Queen's lips.

"Indeed."

The young Prince wasted no time. He had his rooms to clear , an appearance to keep up, and a friend to visit…completely unrelated of course.


End file.
